Howard's Secret
Howard's Secret is the fourth episode of Season 2. It was released on September 28, 2012. Synopsis Will Zoe learn the truth? Plot The episode starts off with Nate consulting Wes for dirt on Howard that he can tell Zoe about. He ends up paying Wes to get him to dig deeper. As Zoe, Taylor gives her the budget for the Halloween Dance which gets Zoe really happy. At home, while she's preparing for her date with Howard, Sam talks to her about him. Sam questions why he has been home for so long on this "Equinox Break" and how come they aren't officially dating yet, as they have been on many dates in the past week. Zoe tells her that she just wants to spend some time with him before he has to go back to college and to just be happy for her. When Zoe and Howard get to the town fair, they play some games, chat, go on a few rides and go boat paddling on the pond. Zoe says he doesn't look happy at college and questions him, Howard brushes it off. Meanwhile, Nate is still waiting word from Wes. It is revealed Howard has been a top grade student with no problems. Before getting dropped off at home, Zoe realizes there's more to Howard's college life than he let out. She tells him that in order for whatever they have to work, they need to be honest with one another, so he takes her out for coffee. Than he admits college was great, academically, but he wasn't happy. He missed her and said nothing in New York could make up for what they had. He admits that he lied about his Equinox break and just left college to come back for her. So he asks her if it's worth it to give their relationship another go. Zoe thinks it over and remembers all the great times they had together and agrees saying she doesn't know how, but they will make it work out between them. Back with Nate, Wes reveals there's no such thing as Howard's claimed break, and that he lied. And you know what happens when someone lies to Zoe? Nate becomes excited at the fact of breaking them up. Zoe arrives home when she realizes she forgot about the Budget. While working on it, she falls asleep and oversleeps past her alarm. She gets Sam to drive her to the meeting while she speedily works on the Budget. When she arrives, Taylor says Paige now has the Budget project and that Zoe is off. Bonus Scene Owen has his first class in Psychology and for his first class project, and finds out he is paired up with Paige. Main Characters *Zoe Davis - Is chosen by Taylor to run the budget for the Halloween dance and goes on a date with Howard at the town fair. *Nate Crawford - Spends the whole episode looking for dirt on Howard and pays a boy named Wes to do some digging to get Zoe on his side *Howard DeGeest - Goes the the town fair with Zoe and later admits why his "break" is so long. *Owen Harris - chose to take Psychology class and is paired up with Paige for their first assignment. *Sam Hill - Is revealed to be in a complicated position with Nick and worries about Zoe's happiness *Paige Lenx - Steals the budget project from Zoe and is paired up with Owen to the Psychology project. Other Characters *Wes *Nicole Blackwell *Justin *Maria Gonzalez *Amanda Applebee *Jill Patterson *Hannah Holmes *Jenna Stransfield *Zach Wells *Spencer Cooper *Mr. Dean *Announcer Category:Episodes Category:A New Start Category:Year 5 Category:Season 2: Howard's Return